the request to the ancient chaos dragon
by isolono
Summary: a runaway deity of sin from another dimension is on the loose causing disaster at other worlds as a result this story's author has taken upon himself to request something of his creation a dragon but will it go as smoothly as expected or will the request be ignored leaving worlds to be the deity of sin's toys (special thanks to Kurogems1208 for permission to use their DOS)


**AN:** this story is a three shot but also a story outside of the neptunia world for a small duration at the start and since this is my first neptunia story the characters might go off character due to the rich personalities associated with them, while i'm doing this story i might as well so a task i've given myself.

AN

* * *

 **Part 1: taming the beast**

Narrator: At a place far far away well scratched that there is no obvious distance when it comes to dimensions like who could tell, well not me obviously but it could be any one-

That's enough of that get to the point

Narrator: Oh ok so where was I, ah ok a place full of dimensions of a single timeline that being those of a particular world of Gamindustri who many happy endings and bad endings.

A view of the hyperdimension was shown with Neptune playing on her console with snacks to boot and Nepgear was at her workshop building more robots with appearances that resembles neptune

Narrator: but if you're wondering if the story will be set amongst these worlds, well you are very wrong as we are going a bit further away to the farthest place of the dimensions to a forbidden area where there is no concept of good or evil not like there is a need of it but alwell and here we come across a interesting situation.

"WHAT?!" a scream sounded out out of nowhere in a wide area.

This person is a gatekeeper well not the ordinary ones but a divine gatekeeper and right right now he is being requested by a higher being which is me about a certain something.

"Yes it it just as i said" i called out unconcerned why he shouted

If you're wondering who i am, i'm Isolono the author of this story and my appearance is that of a human silhouette with no features other than being completely white, if you wondering that's all though not gonna tell much.

"Do you realise just how dangerous and ridiculous your request is?!" he shouted looking unbecoming of what his title might say but it comes to show the risk of the request.

"Yes i do but do you have anything to say about it hmmmm" after telling him i know about it, i've decided to ask him what he has to say about it

The gatekeeper became flustered by being asked what he thinks of this situation. "What!, no but?"

"Then there should not be any problems, is there or are you going to go against me"

The gatekeeper gave up at this point clearly looking down but not voicing out any complaints to a creator before moving out of the way as the gate opened.

The gate looks like something like a giant ring with plating covering most parts and unknown crystals implanted into slots with circuits that goes across the framework, all in all it looks kind of like the stargate as it activated connecting to a locked destination and that is within the isolation zone.

Back to you narrator

Narrator: yes sir, the Isolation zones a literal dimension graveyard with causes of destruction varying between the zones with those of being extreme or insanity, it doesn't matter if there are survivors or not the shattered dimensions are quarantined as a way to not spread the damage to other dimensions, in a way it worked but with consequences being the absence of the dimension altogether resulting in some dimensions splitting or growing to fill the gaps of what was suppose to be there, the other reason for the isolation zones being put away is due to the extreme contents that could invade other dimensions apparently there is unknown entities that could be responsible for causing chaos and damage to that particular dimension, so when it came to shattered or destroyed dimensions they are to be removed on sight or there will be consequences much worse then just one dimension dying.

* * *

 **Isolation zone** **number:error**

I'm not sure what to call this but a collection of shattered worlds because there is literally pieces as large as continents float around in this world or dimension as some probably might say about this place but is dismissed as simply too big , it still have inhabitants despite the condition but due to the cores of lack thereof being just fragments that remains of them can found speared into the surroundings becoming monuments, as you've probably guessed as a result of having no heat source contained the temperatures of the place is down to the level of the artics with constant blizzards and storms ravaging the the already broken worlds but this is of many cases of isolation zones recorded.

This isolation zone is the cryomension the full name being the isolated zone of the fused cryo dimension, there probably would have been explorers wandering about if not due to the factors of it that made it avoided.

First being the environment being nearly impossible to live normally with constant danger from freezing alive, floating away due to unstable gravity, falling ice blocks and the unnatural air unbreathable to most things especially those who have lived in smokey area but even that is not enough as the ones who can handle the environment are those who can resist their lungs getting shredded from jagged particles, if that was not bad enough there are also massive radioactive areas pelting the zone.

Second being the inhabitants, due to the extremely harsh environment they have evolved to be able to survive in said environment the most extreme case being the lowest and weakest monster known as the dogoos evolving into a monstrosity known as the fengoos,which is a great dire wolf made of slime that can fight off even the best of adventurers and could make even some of S ranked monsters look cute by comparison to them who looks like monsters on steroids.

The third and last but most important reason is the position of the zone being between two abnormalities that contributed to everything that is happening to the cryo dimension, those two being the void and the chaos dimension, the void specifically leaks from the deepest and darkest parts of the zone being the dungeons or sea which seems to have collected down below the floating land masses and chaos dimension opens fissures and cracks here and there at random occasions releasing chaos energy into the surroundings turning the atmosphere azure instead of the apocalyptic grey or red to show that it has become inverted, these two realities are bad because they can kill or cause anyone who came into contact with it to go insane doing acts that would be crazy in all cases like killing each other like savages, defending cursed objects and gouging out their own eyeballs and offering it to an unknown entity.

Yes the this zone is that bad and it is one of many isolation zones which is destroyed and twisted in a way not possible in normal conditions not like anyone would try though because i did this.

I am currently at the top of the tallest of mountains among the other ones in this mountain region, the reason for being in this lawless and dangerous place is a task i've given myself by requesting about a certain thing, that being a thing from a different creator other than me about pursuing a runaway target and no i'm not going to do it myself but a creation of mine.

As i stepped in front of a massive entrance hidden by fragments floating in the air by the unstable gravity from the chaos energy inverting the area and beyond, the entrance looks like a a ruin from a old timezone with dragonic-like statues at the sides of it but it shows that this entryway and beyond are part of a dungeon and a strong one at that being that anything beyond the entrance is in a pocket dimension completely separate from the mountain and leaving no after effects that might otherwise cause the entire mountain to collapse.

"Such a good simple design but i would like to skip pass these floors" i said taking a step into the dungeon but did not realize.

That the moment i stepped forth into the dungeon was the moment the owner knew i was here and who i am.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH1!" a extremely loud roar sounded out blowing so hard with wind pressure that my arms flapped uselessly like flags on a pole behind me before receding as the roar died down.

Once it has quieted down the floor opened up to reveal stairways that lead downwards towards to lower floors which obviously seems suspicious, without a second thought i began walking down the stairs because i know why the stairs are there just as i know who my creation is.

The creation is a parallel version of myself and being bad at lying myself he also is bad at lying himself, although this might be a perfect chance to ambush me he would not do so because he would like to hear the reason why i've come because there would nothing else if he was to kill everyone he meets.

Upon reaching the end i have found myself at a ledge with no way to go and nothing here, but this is something i know for myself who was afraid of falling as i dropped down, falling at increased speed.

When i landed after a while i broke the floor a bit from the heavy landing but that was my fault as i look at my surroundings which consist of dragon statues and pillars too big for a normal temple or shrine of any kind, but the occupant tells a different tale of every room in this dungeon.

Right now in front of me is my creation and he is especially agitated and more massive than expected as i activated my appraisal vision. "You're angry right?, i know you are because-"

 **Ancient chaotic bahamut dragon of isolation - Crysis**

 **level:ERROR beyond scopes of divine entities**

"You have been through many things in this lifetime!" i shouted causing the dragon now known as Crysis to charge towards me with great speeds."Crysis!"

Now lets see how i can calm him down with this doppelganger body.

* * *

 **AN:** that's the end of the chapter now the is two out of three left to do.

Here is a summary:

The creator taken action

A gate to an isolation zone was used

The discovery of the shattered cryomension and how it is

Monsters are set to nightmare or dark souls mode

Hidden dungeon in a mountain range

Creation is a parallel version of creator

The encounter with Crysis


End file.
